The Bully
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Summary: Based off the new movie Cyber Bully, Bella gets harassed on line. With her close friends, and family by her side, can she make it through these difficult times? I will try and think of a better summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Based off the new movie Cyber Bully, Bella gets harassed on line. With her close friends, and family by her side, can she make it through these difficult times? **

**Bad summary, I am sorry about that. But, it is all I can think of at the moment. If I think of a better summary, I will re-write it. I just watched the movie this morning, and I wanted to write a story like the movie. Only using the Twilight characters.**

**I would also like to thank my awesome friend ImaGleekGetOverIt for her help to. Thanks girlie!**

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 1: BPOV

Beep, beep, beep.

I groaned a I heard my alarm clock went off. Whoever invented alarm clocks, must have been bored out of their minds. They certainly do their job.

My hand went searching madly to try and find the off button, or at least the snooze button. As I was looking for the button, my hand had knocked down a few things off my night stand, and came down with a soft thump. I finally managed to find the stupid clock, and turn it off. I put my hand back in the warm blankets.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I peeked out from under the covers. I looked and saw my mom and my little sister Lacey at the door way. Mom was carrying a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper, and Lacey had a big grin on her face.

"Happy birthday Bella." Lacey said to me. She bounded over to my bed, and gave me a big hug. I gave her one back.

"Thanks Lacey." I told her.

" Here is your present." Mom said. She sat down on the bed.

" You didn't have to get me anything." I said. But I was eager to open it up and see what she got me.

"I could always take it back." Mom said.

"No, of course not." I took the present from her.

I ripped off the paper, and gasped at what I saw. My very own lap top.

" Is this for real?" I asked her. I stared at her with a shock expression on my face.

" Yes." She said. She gave me a hug.

" Can I use it sometimes?" Lacey asked me.

" Maybe." I said.

I gave them both a big hug.

" Do I have to use this in the kitchen were you are going to watch me like a hawk?" I asked her.

"No, as long as you don't put anything personal on the internet and behave yourself, you will be fine." Mom said.

" Amazing." I breathed.

" You better get ready for school. You can set it up when you get home." Mom said to me.

" Come on Lacey, you need some breakfast." Mom told her.

Mom and Lacey left the room. With Lacey skipping happily behind her.

My phone beeped and I looked to see who it was. It was my best friend Alice.  
>Happy birthday Bella. See you soon!<p>

I giggled. Alice always had enegery. She was so bubbly and hyper.

Thanks Ali. Mom bought me a lap top.

I closed my phone down, and got out of bed.

I went to my dresser and grabbed a comfy pair of jeans, and a cute tank top shirt. I went into my bathroom, and turned on the water to take a shower.

~A half an hour later~

I was all done with my shower, and I went back to my room and grabbed my school bag. I grabbed my phone, and went downstairs.

" Hey mom." I told her.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." I told her.

"Not okay Bella. You need something." She said. She went to the pantry and grabbed a strawberry pop tart and gave it to me.

I took it and started to nibble on it.

My phone beeped. It was from Alice.

We are outside your door.

"Got to go. Ali and the group are here." I told mom.

" Have a good day."

I left and closed the door.

"Happy birthday Bella." Alice told me.

"You said that already." I told her. Giving her a hug.

" I know." Alice said.

The rest of her brothers and sisters told me that same thing that Alice had told me.

" Do me a favor and try and keep it down at school. I don't want the whole school to know that it is my birthday." I told them.

"Do you always have to ruin the fun?" Alice told me. She gave me her puppy dog pout face. It wasn't going to work on me this time.

" Leave the birthday girl alone." Jasper said to Alice.

"Fine." Alice said.

"Thanks Jasper." I told him

"No problem." He said.

We got in Emmett's jeep, and drove off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to write it. My family and I went on vacation. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 BPOV

When we walked out of my house, we all piled into Emmett's Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting up front, while Jasper and Alice and I were going to sit in the back. I was in between Jasper and Alice.

" Were is Edward at?" I asked.

"Oh, he decided to take his Volo to school by himself. I guess he is meeting up with Tanya." Jasper said.

I shuddered. Tanya and I haven't been the greatest of friends. In fact, she really hated me and I can't figure out why.

"By the way Bella, happy birthday." Emmett said. He was backing up the Jeep out of the driveway. I could tell by the look on his face, he had a big grin from ear to ear.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"Yes Bella, happy birthday." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose." I told her.

" Do you have anything planned tonight?" Alice asked me.

"Actually, I was hoping you and Rose could come over to my house and help me set up my new lap top mom got me for my birthday." I said.

"No way, she got you your own lap top?" Alice said. She sounded shocked.

" Yes. I couldn't believe it." I admitted.

"I wonder what the catch was." Rose muttered.

" That's what I asked to. Mom said their was no catch. Just as long as I don't do anything stupid, the computer is mine." I told them

All of a sudden, Alice shrieked. " Geez Alice, what was that for?" Jasper asked.

" Since you have your own lap top know, you have to get a profile on this new site called Clixster. It's so much better than Facebook." Alice told me.

"I guess I should check it out." I said.

"We will make you an account when we get to your house." Rose said.

"Can we come over?" Emmett asked.

I chuckled. "And watch us make a profile for me? I think you will find it rather boring."

Emmett said "Not for that. I want to see Lacey, and so does Jasper. Jasper here hasn't shut up about seeing her. He misses his other sister."

Jasper gave Emmett a punch in the arm. "Ow dude, what the heck?" Emmett said.

"I told you not to tell you jerk." Jasper said.

"Oh, did I just tell. My bad. Not." Emmett said.

Meanwhile, Alice, Rose, and I were laughing so hard, tears were rolling down our faces.

I looked and I saw Jasper turning a deep shade of red.

"Its ok Jasper, Lacey misses you guys like tons. She would love it if you guys will come over." I told him.

"Cool." They both said.

By then, we reached the school parking lot. Emmett parked in our usual place and turned the car off.

" Tell your mom we will pick up Lacey from school. Give her a surprise and make all the other girls envy her." Emmett said.

" You boys never grow up." Rose said.

Emmett parked the car and turned it off.

Alice and Rose groaned all of a sudden and I looked at them.

"What?" I asked.

" There is Tanya. Waiting for Edward. He just pulled up." Alice said.

" She is so slutty looking. Just look at what she is wearing." Rose said.

" Her clothes are absolutely not okay." Alice said.

"Why does she get to wear those kind of clothes?" I asked.

"Her father is the principle of the school. She can do whatever she wants, and wear whatever she wants." Rose answered for me.

" I don't know what Edward sees in her." Jasper said.

"Guys, no matter how much I would love making fun of her along with you, but we should get to class. We only have ten minutes to spare." Emmett said.

" Emmett is right. Let's go." Rose said.

We all got out of the car. Just as I was getting out of the car though, me being my clumsy self, almost fell head first out of Emmett's jeep. Good thing Jasper was their to catch me.

"Thanks Jasper." I told him.

"No problem Bella." He said.

We were walking together as a group, right past Tanya and Edward, when Tanya said " Oh look, here comes little Bella, look at the clothes she is wearing, my younger sister wears the exact same thing."

"Don't pay any attention to her." Alice said.

I took a peek at Edward, I wasn't sure if he was trying to hold back a snicker or wanted to say something to me. Before I could take one more glance at them, Alice lead me to the school.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
